Yule Ball
by Narcissa Durmstrang
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has come once again to Hogwarts and that means the Yule Ball. Teddy and Victoire have been best friends since they were little but will the Yule Ball change all that? Next Generation fic. Canon couples for the mentioned ones


**Ok so this is why I haven't updated most of my stories in a while well this and homework. Previews will go out by Wednesday I was working on this so I couldn't post any. **

**Well read tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I wish though. **

The Triwizard Tournament was well under way when it the time came for the Yule ball.

A great majority of the Weasley family was at the school, spanning from brothers to sisters to cousins to adopted children.

Luckily for their parents only two were old enough to compete none quite as foolish as the two past participants they were related to.

"You would've been a shoo in." Zane huffed. "Your uncles the great Harry potter and you're the bravest guy I know! That's why your Gryffindor's best head boy and seeker!"

Zane Finnigan was one of Teddy Lupin's best friends, he was ashamed to admit and despite his great appreciation for the lad he could get quite annoying.

"Zane." He warned. "You know that's not the sort of thing I enjoy not stop being an arse and leave me be. As it is I don't even know if I'm going to go to the Yule ball." Teddy mumbled.

"Is that so Mr. Lupin?"

He groaned inwardly at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Haven't decided professor." He confessed.

"Well I shall decide for you. You are our head boy and unless you are gravely injured I expect you to be there and with a date. Now good day." She huffed and walked away towards her office.

"Ouch. Now how is poor, lonely Teddy Lupin supposed to get a date?" Zane taunted.

Teddy rolled his eyes. "If you weren't my best friend." He sang.

"I thought I was your best friend." Victoire said in a hurt voice as she walked over to the boys.

"Of course." Teddy said and threw his arm around her shoulders. "He's just to keep my company while you're in your fifth year classes. I get quite lonely without you around. So I had to keep up my charade around him."

"Oh of course." She said with a bright smile that made half of the boys in the hallway drop their things. Being one-fourth veela had its advantages and disadvantages. "I finally understand. No one knew why you kept him around."

"I am standing right here you know." Zane said.

"Yes, it's quite difficult at times. It's only the thought of getting to your shining face that gets me through the day with him." Teddy said with a smirk.

"Standing right here!" Zane huffed. He could be quite sensitive. He stomped away when they continued to ignore him.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing why?" Teddy said.

"I can tell when you're upset. Your brow furrows." She said and rubbed the spot with her thumb.

He sighed. "Professor McGonagall says I have to have a date to the ball and it's not like I have anyone to take. The only people I talk to besides Zane are you rotten Weasley's." Teddy mumbled.

"We're not so bad are we?" She asked quietly.

"Of course not but next year whatever will I do when I won't have a Weasley in sight." He said.

"Aunt Ginny works at the Prophet." She said.

"Yeah, I love her but she really doesn't count." He said.

She smirked. "Well you know, I'd go with you in a heartbeat but I don't think that I'll be able to convince my boyfriend to let me go. Especially since he's a Champion. I sort of have to be there with him." She said.

He groaned and could feel something stirring in his stomach. He had always been protective of Victoire ever since they had been children but lately, especially since she had been dating Ernie Fletch. Teddy could see he was a bad idea but when he had confronted Victoire it had only ended in a fight. He hated fighting with her and wasn't willing to mess up their friendship over some guy she would most likely break up with—which happened soon with all of her boyfriends—but at the moment it was killing him.

Ernie had a fat mouth and was completely moronic. Somehow he had been chosen as a Triwizard champion though the rumour was that after the last tournament—which had resulted in one death and the return of Lord Voldemort—no Gryffindor was stupid enough to even attempt it neither had been many of the overage wizards at the school.

Many, like Teddy, had decided that it would be best to stay out of it at all. He also knew though that him entering would have brought back bad memories for his Godfather who had practically been his real father for all of his life. Not to mention that it would've given his grandmother a heart attack for sure. And she was on in age, she couldn't handle it.

But Ernie had been one of the few Hogwarts' students to sign up. The Durmstrang and Beauxbaxtons schools had been less affected by the Dark Lord's return so it was mostly known that Hogwarts would lose this tournament.

"Therein lies the problem. I honestly wasn't even going to go. Now I have too and I don't have a date. "Well take Molly! She probably wasn't planning on attending either!" She said.

"She's a fifth year." He grumbled.

"You had no problem if it had been me." She pointed out.

"But you're a little less annoying. She's definitely her father's daughter." Teddy said.

"Now, Ted Remus Lupin, you will stop grumbling and ask her out or I will find you another date and it won't be pretty." She said.

"Yes mum."

"Don't call me that." She said with a smack to his arm.

* * *

Victoire dropped her books onto her bed and toed off her trainers. She had been at Quidditch practice before and could practically feel the sweat dripping off of her.

"Hey!" She heard a pip from the bed next to hers.

Rachel Felder was one of her best friends at the school. If it weren't for Teddy she probably would be the best. But no one had any chance compared to Teddy.

"Back from practice?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, it was grueling. Even with the cold, I was sweating. We practically had to strip all our clothes on the field it was horrible." Victoire said.

Rachel giggled. "I would've loved to see all those guys on the field stripping. The Gryffindors' most definitely have the hottest Gryffindor team."

"Your welcome." Victoire said looking in the mirror. "What time is it?"

"Quarter til?" Rachel said.

"Oh shoot, I'm supposed to meet Teddy in fifteen minutes in the library." She mumbled and started changing her clothes.

"Mhmm…Teddy with no shirt that must've been nice." Rachel said with a smile and her eyes closed.

"I said practically stripped but yes, I will have you know that it is nice." She said with a smile as she put on her skirt.

"Wait." Rachel said as she looked at her with a confused look. "What was that look you just had?"

"What look?" Victoire asked with a confused face.

"The 'I wish I could kiss him' look." Rachel said aggressively.

"What are you talking about I'm with Ernie and even if I wasn't I've known Teddy for years, and he's like my cousin. That's disgusting." Victoire said.

"You're a pureblood somewhere along the line one of your relatives married your cousin." Rachel said. "And are you sure you don't have feelings for him?"

"No." Victoire said flattening her skirt.

"Oh good, cause I was thinking of asking him to the Yule Ball." She said absentmindedly.

"What?" Victoire asked shocked. She had never thought that Rachel had feelings like that for…Teddy…

"Yeah, you think he'll say yes?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh well, I don't know. He was planning on taking Molly with him. I guess if he hasn't already asked her then maybe…" She said quietly.

Teddy and Rachel…that wouldn't work…_at all._ They were too different. She wasn't his type at all. She didn't think his horrible jokes were funny, she didn't like Quidditch, she wouldn't understand his attachment to her family, she wouldn't make sure he ate whenever he was so busy reading a good book he would just completely forget, she wouldn't understand on those three days a month where he just sulked in bed and had a tinkering for raw meat. She just wouldn't…

"Yeah, he's hot and looks like he'd be a good shag too and I heard that Stephanie Clearwater was going home for the break, family something or another, so it'll be the perfect night." She smirked.

Victoire looked at Rachel, waiting to see if she would laugh at her own joke but she was completely serious.

"Merlin, Rachel, you are such a…a…slag!" She shouted and ran out of the room.

Rachel's mouth dropped as Victoire ran out of the room. She hadn't meant to get so angry but the minute she had said those things about Teddy her stomach had churned and she wanted to strangle the girl.

She was her best friend and she had always known her to be promiscuous but with her Teddy! No! She wouldn't let that happen!

He was Victoire's and no one else's.

As she entered the library she noticed Teddy at their usual table and she sat down frazzled.

"You alright?" He asked. "You look frantic."

She nodded. "I had a fight with Rachel. It was pretty bad. Do you think she's pretty?" She asked suddenly and desperately.

"Well I guess she's alright." Teddy said confused.

"If she asked you would you go to the Yule ball with her?"

"Oh Merlin, she's not going to is she? No offense and all I know she's your friend but she's sort of a slag. Heard she was with Peterson last night and his girlfriend was crying her eyes out at breakfast. All she did was sit there and smirk."

Victoire sighed in relief. He wouldn't go out with her. "I told her you were taking Molly so no she probably won't."

"Good. Now someone needs to study for their owls." He sang.

He opened his book and began dictating to her but Victoire found she couldn't focus. All she could was stare at him. He was very handsome. Especially in his own form. It didn't happen often but she loved his tousled brown hair and brown eyes. He thought I made him look plain but to her it made him stand out. Not that she minded the transforming hair colors that always intrigued her but she preferred the real Teddy. The one with the crooked nose and perfect smile. And his perfectly tones chest helped. She had definitely noticed that when he was denoming her grandmothers lawn. He loved to take his shirt off due to the heat.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he noticed her daydreaming.

"Perfect." She mumbled and stared into his eyes.

She could feel Teddy take a deep breath as he stared back and she knew he felt the fluttering in his stomach too.

"I—" he started but was cut off by Madam Pince's shushing. He turned red and returned to looking at the book.

Teddy stared at Victoire as she gobbled her food. The heathen, otherwise known as her boyfriend, was looking at her in disgust but Teddy loved it. She looked adorable when she ate so fast and heartedly. And it made him know she would never be an idiot like other girls who starved themselves.

* * *

"Listen babe." Ernie said in his terribly flat American accent. Teddy wished they hadn't started letting in Americans to the school. "I think I'm gonna skip Hogsmeade and keep training for the next challenge do you mind?"

She swallowed her food angrily. "You promised you would take me and go pick out your robes. And I can't apparate from Hogsmeade!"

"Sorry I'm just not feeling like going." He said.

She huffed angrily. "Fine. Don't. Teddy will take me, right?"

"Uh sure." Teddy said as he looked away from her not wanting to be caught looking.

"Good. Problem solved let's go." She pulled him from his seat and they walked quickly into Hogsmeade.

"Arrogant toad." She mumbled." Now I have to pick out his robes and we won't be able to get them fixed if we need too. Good thing you're practically his size."

Once they had appparated to Diagon Alley they walked inside the robe shop and they were attacked and Teddy was given dozen of robes at Victoire's request because it _had_ to match hers.

"This one is perfect." She said and handed him yet another pair of robes.

"You said that about the last three." He mumbled and stepped inside the dressing room and quickly changing.

"But that one matches perfectly they're the same shade of blue!" She explained.

"Oh well of course." Teddy mumbled to himself as he stepped outside of the tiny room.

Victoire stood up out of her chair with a stoic look. "That's it." She said.

He turned around and looked in the mirror. He had to admit he wasn't looking that bad.

"Wow." She whispered and came over to straighten and smooth them out.

He changed his hair so it was the same colors as the robes.

She sucked in a breath and weaved her hand through his hair.

He loved when she did that. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch, leaning into it.

When he opened his eyes she had been much closer than he had last noticed. Their eyes met much like it had week before and he was drawn to her.

He couldn't help but reach for her waist and pull her roughly to his chest. She thumped against him with a slight gasp. But he didn't care. All he knew was he needed to feel her lips as soon as possible. It was primal and instinctual. The hand in his hair pulled him closer to her until their noses were touching, feeling each other's breaths on their lips. He hummed happily enjoying this moment. Despite the fact that they hadn't kissed he was enjoying their intimacy and the fact that she was so comfortable with him that she hadn't moved.

Finally, it seemed perennial, their faces moved and their lips were finding each other just about to touch.

"Oh! How adorable!" The sales woman shouted as she saw them. "Young love!"

Victoire turned her head towards the saleswoman only feeling a brief touch of Teddy's lips which she knew would be haunting her later but didn't move away from him neither did he.

"You simply must buy it! It looks perfect!" She squealed and walked away to write up the purchase.

"You should." Victoire said and slowly disentangled herself from him. Already feeling the emptiness without his ardor. "Ernie can wear his old robes. Those are amazing on you."

She stepped away as Teddy rubbed his face with his hands. "Vic! I—"

"Don't worry about it." She said and walked away and all she wanted to do was jump into his arms again.

* * *

When she had made it back to her room Rachel was smiling—smirking— to herself happily. Victoire briefly wondered whose boyfriend she had shagged with this time but couldn't even force herself to care.

She collapsed onto her bed and pulled her pillow hugging it to herself thinking of Teddy.

* * *

The night of the Yule ball had finally come and Victoire stood looking at herself in the mirror. She brushed her dress and thought about how perfect it would look if Teddy were her date. They would match perfectly.

She couldn't think about that though. She had to appear composed. She had to dance with Ernie for the balls opening and she couldn't be distracted.

Her parents, as well as her uncles and aunts were attending. They had been invited as they were the past participants from the last time the tournament had been played and well her uncle Harry never went to any function without her uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. So suffice to say they were attending as well as aunt Hermione's ex-boyfriend and her uncle Ron was known for his jealously despite the his marriage to another famous Quidditch player.

She had intended to immediately meet Ernie at the ball but changed her mind and headed for Teddy's room at the head boy and girls room.

She needed to talk to him about the other day. She had been so confused since because she was almost sure she wanted to be with him. But could he see her like that? And she was dating Ernie.

She was entirely conflicted.

Ironically enough she needed his help to choose if she should be with him or with Ernie.

She stopped as she saw him walking out of his room. He looked...

Indescribable. And amazing and perfect and beautiful. She could feel her heart constrict as she saw how he was looking at her...exactly the same way.

"Wow." He said and walked closer. "You look amazing and beautiful."

She turned red and looked at the floor.

"I—" he was cut off as he they heard a laughing and a giggling from the broom closet near them. Suddenly Ernie and Rachel poured out looking disheveled.

Teddy looked at them and then at Victoire waiting for her reaction.

She just shook her head and walked away.

"Wait babe!" He called and followed after her until they were on the staircase of the Great Hall.

"You know Ernie I should've known honestly. But the truth is that I just don't care." She said. And it was true she hadn't felt anything at all when she saw them. She knew then that there never was a choice to be made. It had always been Teddy and always would be.

"Of course you don't." He scoffed. "Why should I be shocked? The great Victoire Weasley doesn't care about anyone or anything that isn't another Weasley. That's what wrong with all you Weasleys and Potters! You only care about yourselves. Anyone else might as well be rump roast!"

"Do not bring my family into this you cheating scum!" She shouted. It was one thing to insult her, she didn't care about that. But to insult her family, she would kill him.

"Really? It's true and you know it. You all think you're so high and mighty because you fought in the stupid war—hmph!" He was suddenly slammed into the side and into the wall.

She gasped as she saw Teddy pushing him up against the wall with his wand pointed up to his throat. She turned and noticed they were drawing a crowd. Including her parents and uncles and aunts.

"Say it again." Teddy whispered in a deathly silent voice. "My family died in that war."

Ernie stood there with a daring face but silent.

"Say it again!" He yelled. "I want to make sure that when they ask why I killed you, I had cause."

She noticed her uncle Harry running up the steps with her uncle Ron trailing behind him.

"Teddy," Harry said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Let him go he's not worth it."

He stepped back breathing heavily and ran off.

"I'll go after him." She told her Uncle as he motioned he was going to go after him.

He hugged her and sighed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled and ran down the stairs as she heard her uncle's talking.

"Glad to see that they're continuing our legacy."

"Ronald!"

* * *

Teddy was sitting on the floor outside the boy's laboratory with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands.

"I'm not sitting down there. I refuse to get my dress dirty." She said.

He looked up as he wiped his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

"It's alright." She said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It just brought up some bad stuff." He stood up and tried to walk away but she grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"You don't have to hide this from me. I want to know everything about you." She whispered.

He laid his head on her shoulder. "You already do."

She stroked his hair the way she knew he liked and felt small tears on her shoulders. Suddenly he shot his head up.

"Wait I shouldn't be doing this. You're sad, that git just cheated on you." He said.

"It's alright." She said. "I don't really care. Honestly, when I saw them I was relieved. Though I would like to know what the hell Rachel was thinking but that is something that I can deal with later."

"Well, I still do need a date if you don't mind? Turns out Molly already had one. I was planning on just pretending I had one and seeing if McGonagall would realize but we're both dateless." He said and held out his arm.

She smiled and placed her hand on his arm as he led her back to the Great Hall.

They had missed the opening ceremonies as they walked in but Teddy wasted no time in pulling her onto the dance floor, were her family members were already holding each other closely.

"I'm sorry, he's such an idiot." She said as Teddy twirled Victoire around. "I've should've known better than to date a Triwizard Champion. They're all stuck up." She mumbled.

"You do realize your mother and uncle—who is my godfather by the way—were both Triwizard Champions." He said with a laugh and pulled her close.

The song changed and slowed and he placed his hand on her waist pulling her closer than they had been since the other day in the robe store. Their heads pressed together, noses barely touching.

"I'm glad I stayed for the ball." She said. "I would've missed this. Missed you."

"Well, I know, it's understandable. But I would've missed you too." He chuckled with a smirk.

"You're horrible. But you do know that you could come home for break every once in a while." She said. "We all like it when you come over."

"Yeah, I know. It's just honestly, I feel guilty for choosing the Potter's over my grandmum. So I don't leave and make it look like I'm too busy so that she doesn't have to feel that way." He said with a shrug.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you invited her too." She said.

"I know but, things are weird. I can tell she's lonely but sometimes it feels like she just wants to be alone. I mean I for one can certainly understand." He said.

"You're never alone." She whispered. "You'll always have me."

He took in a deep breath while staring into her eyes. "Victoire—"

"Sorry, may I cut in?"

Teddy sighed. "Of course Harry. I'll be over there."

Harry took her arm and spun her towards the center of the room. "How's he doing?"

She shrugged. "Good as can be expected."

He sighed. "I worry about him sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She laughed. "You've been worried about him since the moment he was born."

He smiled. "True. I just, I understand, I missed out on so many things, and I don't want him to feel like he missed out on anything."

"Uncle Harry, there is no way that he could say that." She said intensely. "I mean ever since I can remember you spend every spare moment with him, you come to all of his Quidditch games, you take him to every World Cup. You do everything possible. He loves you."

"That was never the question." The song ended and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Teddy watched from the snack table as Victoire and Harry danced intently and talked. She looked so beautiful.

He was positive he would never forget how she looked in this moment.

"Hey Teddy." He heard a slur and felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder.

"Rachel." He said and narrowly shrugged her arm off. "Haven't you done enough damage today? And you're completely pissed. I should report you."

"Come on Teddy." She giggled and placed her hand on his chest. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Sorry, no thanks. I don't touch anything that hasn't been disinfected." He snapped and moved back from her.

"You're an _idiot_." She said as she noticed him looking at Victoire. "She's never going to like you like that. To her you're just her _cousin_. No better than James."

He felt his stomach bubble with anger, fear and resentment. Deep down in his heart he knew it was possible because any normal person would feel that way in the same situation.

For a while, he had thought the same thing but one day things were just different between them. He knew she felt it too. Didn't she?"

Victoire slumped over as she saw Rachel. "What do you want?"

"Nothing you can give me." She snapped.

"What did I ever do to you?" Victoire asked. "You were my best friend, how could to you do this to me?"

"Well besides calling me a slag—"

Teddy snorted as he realized that that was exactly what he had called her the other day.

"You took something that was mine."

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed and moved closer out of Teddy's earshot. "I saw you two in the library after our fight. You're stupid if you'll ever think that he'll like you. You're like his _cousin_. It's disgusting."

She walked away angrily and Teddy put his arm around her shoulder.

"I cannot go back to my room tonight." She sighed.

"It's alright you can stay in the Head's dorm. I'm roommate-less tonight." He said and rubbed her arm. He looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight and the ball will be over. One last dance?"

* * *

"I'm so tired." Victoire complained as she made her way into Teddy's common room.

"Those shoes may look good on you but they don't look comfortable." He said as she took them off. "You can wear some of my clothes they're in the drawers."

She nodded and walked into his room to change. He stripped down to his robes down to the t-shirt and shorts he had left on under his robes and sat down in an arm chair and grabbed his copy of _The Beedle and the Bard. _

"Oh! Are you reading?" She jumped as she walked out in his clothes making him groan internally. She had let down all her hair and wiped off all her makeup but she had never looked so beautiful to him.

He nodded and moved over and she jumped onto the chair, practically sitting on his lap. Their bare skin touching making his attraction starting to become much more apparent.

"Read to me." She said. "Just like when we were little." She leaned into his shoulder and he placed his arm around her shoulders. "I used to love it."

"I only used to read to you because I wanted to gloat that I could." He said with a laugh.

She shushed him and he started reading to her. He lulled her quietly and she started tracing shapes on his skin with her fingers.

He finished and quietly closed the book.

"Which would you choose?" She asked.

"Which hallow?" He clarified.

She nodded.

"The stone." He said quietly without further explanation. "You?"

"The cloak." She whispered.

He smiled. "Be invisible? But you love being the center of attention…"

She scoffed. "No I don't. Some days I just want to be alone. I hate how people judge me on my looks or my parents or our family. It'd be nice just to be invisible sometimes…" She turned to look at him. "You're the only person who doesn't judge me like that…"

"Well, I've had a different view; I grew up with the same family." He said. "But I will say that you are being idiotic. You're so amazing. If someone wants to judge you on those things, it's their lost."

She sighed and looked into his eyes. She began to get that fluttering in her stomach again. She realized that there would be no way to stop what was about to happen. They were alone and she didn't want it to stop…and she hoped neither did he…

She pressed her lips quickly to his with no hesitation. She wasn't about to let this moment escape her again. He was staid for a moment, shocked.

But after he regained his wits he gripped her head tightly and kissed her deeply. He pushed his tongue through her mouth and leisurely explored her mouth. She whimpered and threw her legs around his lap.

He pressed his lips to her neck as she ran her hands through his hair. "Oh…" She groaned.

"Vic…" He murmured against her skin. "You don't know how long I've wanted to be with you."

"Teddy…"She moaned pressing her chest against his. She looked at him with hooded eyes and reached for his shirt. "This needs to be off _now_."

"Wait. Wait. Vic." He said grabbing her hands despite her whining groan. "I want to tell you something before anything else happens."

She looked at him expectantly, unsure of whether this would be good or bad.

"I love you." He whispered. "And in non-family, non-cousin, and I sort-of-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you way."

"Teddy." She whispered and kissed him hungrily. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that."

He snorted. "Since last week."

"No," She pressed her nose against his face. "I only realized it last week." She kissed every spot on his face that she could get to. "I love you too."

He kissed her before she could say anything else and shifted her above him. "That was well worth the wait."

She laughed. "I'm glad, can we snog some more now?"

He snorted and complied. "Of course love."

**Ok so this originally was going to include their first night together but I never got to typing it up because it's late and I want to post it now. If most people respond with enthusiasm I may write it up and post it as a second chapter. **

**Other than that tell me what you guys thought!**


End file.
